


While my guitar gently weeps

by Jiminy



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Риптайд любил танцевать с женщинами, не замечая больше никого. Но Ангел была наблюдательнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While my guitar gently weeps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While My Guitar Gently Weeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258950) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика.

Янош — Риптайд — любил танцевать больше всех, кого знала Ангел. Она обнаружила это в первые месяцы своего пребывания в Братстве. За это время она узнала многое о своей новой семье: Рейвен — Мистик — скучала по своему брату так сильно, что плакала по ночам. Эмма Фрост была далеко не такой холодной и расчетливой, какой показалась вначале, а забавной и дружелюбной. Азазель все еще пугал Ангел, но в конце концов под жесткостью и шрамами она увидела того, кто рассказывал о своем доме и друзьях и часто улыбался.

И Янош любил танцевать. Эмма включала радио или запись, и Янош танцевал с ними, ведя легко и изящно. Они танцевали под все песни, что могли найти, и Ангел наслаждалась каждой минутой. Так они расслаблялись в конце дня, так они сближались.

Правда, иногда с ними в комнате сидел Азазель, занимаясь своими делами: точа ножи, регулируя прицел на винтовках и пистолетах, разложив их вокруг, или просто раскладывая пасьянс. Он обычно вел себя тихо, и Ангел предположила, что Азазелю просто нравилось их присутствие.

Но через некоторое время она заметила, что его взгляд не отрывался от Яноша. Независимо от того, с кем тот танцевал, Азазель незаметно за ним наблюдал, наклонив голову и делая вид, что занят работой. Но Ангел знала, как прочитать мужчину, а Азазель, скорее всего, даже не подозревал, что ему нужно от нее скрываться. Вольно или невольно, но мужчины всегда недооценивали ее.

Она задумывалась об отношениях внутри Клуба Адского Пламени. Она склонялась к тому, что Эмма и Шоу были любовниками, Эмма даже говорила о нем с чем-то похожим на привязанность, но в ее тоне была и усталость, слишком знакомая Ангел. Эмма не делала вид, что оплакивает его, и Ангел ее за это уважала. Что касалось Азазеля и Яноша — возможно, лишь возможно, была причина, по которой Янош не заботился о том, что они с Эммой одеты достаточно вызывающе, или о том, что у Мистик одежда и вовсе отсутствует. Азазель, казалось, на это вообще не обращал внимания, хотя нагота Мистик заслужила одну поднятую бровь.

Люди с нетрадиционной ориентацией встречались ей не впервой, и она думала, что, может, Эмма тоже к этому привычна, но из-за страха ошибиться никогда не спрашивала. И все же на работе Ангел сталкивалась с несколькими гомосексуалами: в ее клуб приходили мужчины, которых интересовало только шоу, а в других, о которых она предпочитала больше никогда не вспоминать, работали женоподобные юноши, пользующиеся помадой так же свободно, как и она. Ни Янош, ни Азазель не были похожи на них, но Ангел не могла поверить в то, что мужчина, предпочитающий женщин, не бросит на на нее или Эмму хотя бы один заинтересованный взгляд.

Поэтому, когда она заметила, как Азазель не упускает Яноша из виду, не понадобилось много времени, чтобы родилось предположение о них двоих. Они касались друг друга только во время телепортации, но если Азазель думал, что никто не замечает, как он пытается взять Яноша за руку, он был идиотом. Однако, когда она попыталась намекнуть Мистик на проблему, в ответ получила лишь смущенный взгляд и полное отсутствие понимания. 

Когда выдавался случай, она внимательно наблюдала за ними, пытаясь понять, права ли она или все себе придумала от скуки. 

Она знала Азазеля недостаточно близко, чтобы понять, ошибается она насчет него или нет, но была практически уверена, что он смотрел на Яноша голодными глазами.

Но Яноша она знала уже достаточно хорошо. Когда была возможность, он наблюдал за Азазелем, а когда они не были заняты, то искал его общества. На собраниях Янош стоял рядом с ним, слушая его с улыбкой, которую любая женщина назвала бы кокетливой, а когда Азазель вскользь упомянул, что любит синий цвет, Ангел заметила, что Янош стал чаще его носить.

Однажды ночью, когда она танцевала с Яношем под новую запись, что им нашел Азазель, она наблюдала за ним настолько незаметно, насколько могла, и убедилась в том, что его голубые глаза неотрывно следили за Яношем, подтверждая ее правоту. 

Глаза эти были полны глубокой тоски, вызывающей в ней желание попытаться поговорить с ним по душам. 

«Ладно, — подумала она тогда, — ладно». 

Ей понадобилась неделя, чтобы подобрать правильные слова. Они должны были звучать искренне.

Когда Ангел пришла к Яношу в комнату, то застала его за выбором между двумя галстуками.

— Синий лучше смотрится с этой рубашкой.

Он с улыбкой повернулся к ней, с облегчением выбирая синий. Она считала, что Янош действительно был хорошим человеком, несмотря на то, каким он бывал безжалостным. Она видела, каким становился в бою Хэнк, которого она раньше считала самым добродушным человеком в мире: хорошие люди могут быть такими же жестокими, как и плохие.

Ангел понятия не имела, на чьей стороне она сама.

— Янош, — спросила она, не отрывая взгляда от своих ног, — что ты думаешь об Азазеле? 

Его пальцы дернулись на галстуке, но он быстро взял себя в руки, так что, если бы она не наблюдала, то и не заметила бы.

— А что?

— Ну, просто… — она убрала прядь волос за ухо. — Когда привыкаешь к его лицу...

— У него все в порядке с лицом, — защищаясь, ответил он, попадая прямо в ее ловушку.

— Я знаю. Поэтому мне интересно, что ты думаешь о нем, как о человеке. 

Янош уже с менее дружелюбным выражением посмотрел на себя в зеркало, одергивая костюм и укладывая волосы.

— Он хороший человек, — коротко ответил Янош.

— И это все, что ты о нем думаешь? — продолжала дразнить Ангел в соответствии со своим планом, хотя ей просто хотелось хорошенько его встряхнуть. — Ты знаешь его много лет.

— Ангел, в чем смысл всего этого? — его голос звучал уверенно, но с нотками отчаяния. 

— Может быть, я заинтересована. 

Его лицо вытянулось, но, конечно, не из-за нее. Она прошла вглубь комнаты, притворив за собой дверь. 

— Или, может быть, помощь мне вызовет конфликт интересов? 

Он прикусил губу и поправил рубашку, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом. 

— Ангел, это недоразумение…

Она мягко дотронулась до его руки.

— Янош, — заверила она, — это правда меня не беспокоит. 

— Если ты действительно заинтересована в нем, не... — он сглотнул. — Это глупо, я знаю. Смешно.

— Ты хотя бы когда-нибудь пытался?

Янош покачал головой.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит попробовать. 

— Чтобы он меня зарезал? — не будь его голос настолько грустен, он бы звучал недоверчиво. — Нет, нет.

— Или, возможно, тебе стоит обратить внимание на то, как он за тобой наблюдает. Я думаю, у вас все взаимно. Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь.

— Тебе легко говорить, Ангел! — он сорвался и отошел от нее. — Ты нормальная, ты можешь быть сама собой.

— Издеваешься? — спросила Ангел. — Ты видишь узоры у меня спине? Цвет кожи? Ты представляешь, как мне сложно найти работу? Почему, по-твоему, я стриптизерша? Как бы не из-за атмосферы.

— Прости, — он поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение. — Это было несправедливо.

— Все нормально. Не суть, — она пожала плечами, чувствуя, что переборщила. То, что она была темнее, не означало, что Янош не сталкивался всю жизнь с тем же дерьмом, что и она. Геи против женщин, в конце концов, играют вничью. 

— Ангел, тебе просто не понять. Мы с Азазелем прошли вместе через многое. Он мой близкий друг, и я не могу допустить того, чтобы его потерять. 

— Но ведь тебе сейчас плохо.

Не в состоянии отрицать ее слова, Янош отвернулся, пряча руки в карманы.

— Когда ты танцуешь с нами, — боже, видел бы ты, как он смотрит на тебя. Словно ему сложно вынести то, насколько сильно он тебя хочет. 

Он покачал головой, и Ангел сдалась. Ей стоило догадаться, что Яноша не переубедишь.

— Я не могу, — он продолжил стоять на своем.

— Ладно.

Она больше не поднимала эту тему, и казалось, что на этом история закончилась.Только теперь Янош выглядел еще более несчастным, и Ангел была не единственная, кто это заметил. Однажды ей довелось с досадой наблюдать за тем, как Янош огрызнулся на Азазеля, который всего лишь спросил, что случилось. Ангел не представляла, что он может быть таким резким, и то, насколько это ранило Азазеля, отдалось болью в сердце и ей. После этого Азазель молчал весь вечер.

Все изменилось в день, когда Азазель чуть не погиб.

Ему едва хватало времени забрать Яноша и Ангел, но он все-таки успел, и это стоило ему удара ножом в живот.

Янош хлопотал вокруг него, командуя Эммой и Ангел, и зашивал рану. С его лица не сходила паника.

В какой-то момент Ангел оказалась на террасе и увидела, что там одиноко сидел перевязанный Азазель и курил, включив радио. Поднявшись наверх, она нашла в ванной Яноша, который вцепился обеими руками в раковину и выглядел нездорово. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы все было вот так? — спросила она.

— Ангел, не сейчас.

— Нет, именно сейчас. Мы могли потерять его, и он бы никогда не узнал. Ты бы никогда не узнал, каково это — быть с ним…

— Ангел, _тише_ , — он чуть ли не задыхался, но она встала прямо за ним. 

— Нет, даже не проси. Если ты не скажешь ему, это сделаю я, Янош. Это несправедливо по отношению к вам обоим. Просто скажи ему. Пожалуйста, Янош, скажи ему. 

— Я не могу.

— Чушь это, — прошипела Ангел. — Ты просто чертов трус. Если бы тебе действительно было до него дело, ты бы не скрывал это, когда его самого видно насквозь. Он остался из-за тебя, а не меня. И удар ножом принял, потому что ты ему небезразличен. 

— Ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю? — Янош наконец-то повернулся к ней лицом, и она заметила, как покраснели его глаза, как его трясло. — Думаешь, я всего этого хотел?

— Ты не можешь принимать решения за него, Янош, — сказала она, чуть не плача. — Ты просто не можешь. Но сейчас у тебя есть шанс быть с ним. Не упусти его.

— Я просто… 

Казалось, ему не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства.

— Он внизу, — сказала Ангел, ощущая, как пересохло горло. — Пригласи его на танец.

Затем она ушла. Она сделала для них все, что могла: по мере возможностей постаралась повлиять на Яноша. Но она видела лицо Азазеля, когда Янош упал, и то, как он на мгновение застыл, сжимая ее руку, чтобы тут же телепортироваться к Яношу. То, что она увидела, подтвердило все увиденное ею ранее. И если Янош боялся сделать шаг навстречу своим желаниям, то он был идиотом, не заслуживающим того, что предлагал Азазель. 

Позже она снова проходила мимо террасы: сквозь двери слышались звуки музыки. Когда она поняла, что видит, ее сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Азазель и Янош. Азазель вел в танце.

Она пошла дальше, не вмешиваясь в то, что сейчас было совсем не ее делом. 

После этой ночи, танцуя с Яношем, она порой наблюдала за Азазелем, отмечая, как тот смотрит на Яноша. Отчаянная тоска пропала.

Новое выражение глаз нравилось ей намного больше.


End file.
